El rapto
by Galletita Alois
Summary: OMG! alguien se ha raptado al novio!
1. Chapter 1

Cap1. "El rapto"

Tal vez, si lo pensaba, la situación se le había ido de las manos. Pero ahora, con el límite de velocidad rebasado, con su corazón bombeando fuertemente en su pecho, y con el objeto de sus deseos inconsciente en el asiento trasero de su auto, era un poco tarde para arrepentirse. Esta bien, tal vez demasiado tarde, considerando que a estas alturas toda la fuerza de aurors los estarían buscando. Aunque sabía que no lo iban a encontrar, era imposible, el auto estaba protegido de la mejor forma para ser inubicable mágica y mugglemente, todo esto había sido con la intención de evitar a la prensa. Por eso Draco no dudo en usar el auto de los novios para huir.

¿¡Oh por Merlín que estaba haciendo!? La idea, siempre, desde el primer momento que se enteró de la boda había rondado su mente, pero siempre lo reprimió en el fondo de su corazón, al igual que sus sentimientos. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras el auto adelantaba velozmente una camioneta, sus ojos miraron por el espejo retrovisor, y todas sus dudas respecto a que hubiese sido un error yacían durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento trasero, sin ser consciente del rapto que había sufrido, ¡y en su propia boda!

Esto ya parecía de esas empalagosas películas muggles a las que Pansy se había aficionado, y las que le obligaba a acompañarla a ver cada vez que se estrenaba alguna nueva. Si, todo era culpa de Pansy, ella y sus magníficas ideas sobre el romanticismo, había fundido su cerebro y le habían hecho tomar la decisión más suicida de su vida, raptar a Harry Potter en plena boda justo antes de que diera el "sí"

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras giraba violentamente en una curva, sobresaliendo un poco al oír un quejido del pelinegro al golpear su cabeza con la puerta del auto, pero al mirar por el espejo retrovisor y comprobar que seguía dormido se tranquilizó, dentro de lo que su estado hiper adrenalinico se lo permitía, si es que eso de hiper adrenalinico existía.

Muy bien Draco, ¿ahora que haras? Tal vez lo mas sensato seria meterse a un hoyo y morir. No iba a devolver a Harry, eso si que no, pero ahora con todo hecho y dejado el lugar de la boda muy atrás, tenía que comenzar a reconsiderar las cosas. ¿Qué haría cuando Harry despertó? No es como si Harry supiera de antemano que Draco estaba enamorado de él, claro, tal vez debió habérselo dicho antes, pero era un poquito demasiado tarde para ese tipo de arrepentimientos.

Negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras conducía hacia el amanecer, ¡qué cursilería más grande! No había otro lugar más al que ir, que la casa de la luna de miel, obviamente él como buen padrino de bodas se había encargado de todo, no es como si el weasel fuera a hacer algo util, solo el y el mapa en el auto sabían el camino. Draco sabía que todo parecía perfectamente planeado para volverse un rapto, pero no era nada de eso, el solo están velando por la privacidad de su amo- amigo.

Ginny lloraba amargamente, mientras Fleur a su lado le intentaba dar ánimos, pero nada hacía acallar su llanto. Se la habia pasado asi toda la noche. Hermione caminaba en círculos llamando cada cinco minutos al celular de Harry que evidentemente seguía apagado, Ron había ido con sus hermanos y diez aurores más continuar con la busqueda de Harry. Todo era un caos, Narcisa inútilmente intentó defender el honor de su hijo pero fue prácticamente echada a gritos por la ahora novia abandonada.

La castaña estaba nerviosa, Merlín sabía que las cosas no debería haber llegado tan lejos, había hablado un millón de veces con el rubio y este siempre se reía en su cara y negaba todo. Pero ella no por nada era Hermione Granger, se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y esas miraditas que le daba el rubio a su amigo, no eran precisamente miraditas de amistad. No ahi habia algo mas y aquel rapto lo había confirmado todo.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron a una casa bastante aislada en un bosque junto a un lago, luego de tomar un camino que no existía y dejar la carretera. La casa era bastante acogedora, y tenía de todo lo necesario, Draco se había encargado de eso, nada les faltaría y nadie los molestaría. ¡Nada del rapto estaba planeado! ¡claro que no!

Con cuidado cargo a Harry desde el asiento trasero del auto, dio tres pasos y decidió que lo mejor para su estresada espalda sería usar la varita, así que el resto del camino lo levito hacia dentro de la casa. Subió las escaleras y lo recostó en la cama, el efecto del hechizo para dormir había pasado hace mucho, Harry solo dormía por cansancio, pronto despertaría.

Draco bajó nervioso a la cocina, se moría de hambre pero los nervios le estaban estrujando el pecho y su corazón, ¿y ahora qué haría? ¿como iba a explicar todo esto? Harry lo mataría, y seguramente se echaría a todo el mundo mágico encima, después de todo lo que le había costado limpiar su imagen. Buscó entre los muebles y sacó el café mientras ponía a calentar agua, incluso había tomado la precaución de comprar el de la marca favorita de Harry.

El aroma a café se esparció suavemente por toda la casa, llegando a las narices de un moreno, que algo aturdido se desperezo en la cama, miró algo desorientado a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era estar parado en el altar antes de decir el "sí". ¿Tanto había bebido en la fiesta que no recordaba nada más?. El aroma a café llegó de nuevo a sus narices y sonrió, seguramente Ginny estaba abajo molesta por haberse emborrachado y por lo visto no haber consumado nada, ya que aun llevaba la ropa puesta.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, sin imaginar que cada paso que daba ponia mas y mas tenso a un rubio en la cocina que estaba apunto de devolver su café.

-Ginny siento mucho lo de ayer, no recuerdo nada, te prometo compensarte-...lo…. ¿Draco?-


	2. Por el principio

Cap.2 "Por el principio"

_Hace cuatro años_

_Tal vez comenzar por el principio sería más sencillo, como para aclarar las cosas. Algo así como del tipo un chico conoce a otro chico, se hacen amigos, y finalmente se enamoran y ocurre ese "pum" donde uno de los dos se declara y son felices por siempre. Oh claro, pero eso solo ocurria en las peliculas que veia Pansy._

_¡Pero no! para Draco las cosas tenían que ser diferentes, tal vez era esa manía que tenía en tomar decisiones equivocadas, bastante suicidas por lo que había comprobado a lo largo de su vida. Primero fue cuando decidió arrancarle las plumas traceras a uno de los pavos reales blancos que habían en su mansión, cuando tenía cuatro años, y pensó que se verían lindas en la cabecera de su cama. Mala idea, acabó en San Mungo con su padre molesto y su madre aun más. Luego vino Hogwarts cuando decidió darle una mala impresión a Harry Potter, tal vez la peor decisión que hubiera tomado, le acarreo muchos más problemas._

_Y ahora estaba allí, entrevistando gente para ser su compañero de departamento, obviamente no había publicado su nombre en el Profeta. Y fue bastante molesto ver como quienes llegaban, al darse cuenta de quien era, o huían despavoridos, o lo insultaban hasta que Draco tenía que correrlos a la fuerza. Pero su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando fue Harry Potter quien golpeó su puerta._

_-No hace falta hacer la entrevista supongo, puedes irte ya Potter- Dijo el rubio, haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta, pero Harry se apresuró a interponer su pie._

_-¡Oye espera! ¿Solo con verme ya no pasó la prueba Malfoy?- Insistió algo decepcionado y divertido, sintiendo que Draco estaba ejerciendo fuerza sobre la puerta para cerrarla, y él también lo hizo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando este no pudo cerrarla. Draco resignado le dio el paso, y Harry se adentró en el departamento mirando curioso a su alrededor._

_-Oh bien Potter, ¿Realmente estás considerando la idea de vivir conmigo bajo el mismo techo o es una clase de broma?- La puerta aún seguía abierta, tras la espalda de Draco, una clara invitación del rubio para que abandonara el departamento._

_-Crei que habiamos arreglado nuestros problemas, además ahora que lo pienso viviendo contigo no me joderan tanto, con eso de que te tienen miedo, he visto salir a un tipo corriendo de aquí diciendo que lo ibas a matar.- Comentó mientras alzaba una figurita de cerámica de un niño pescando que estaba sobre la mesita de centro._

_-¡Ha insultado a mis padres!… espera un segundo, ¿sabias que era mi departamento y aun así viniste?- Al darse cuenta lo miró un poco incrédulo, ahora recordaba no ver sorpresa en sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta._

_-Si, no se cual es el problema que le vez, es decir ya no estamos en la escuela, esas cosas quedaron en el pasado no?- Dijo volviéndose a mirarlo, Draco tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba fijamente.- Y tu departamento tiene muy buena ubicacion.-_

_Draco resopló, Potter no lo había insultado, no le tenía miedo, y en este tiempo habían tenido una relación relativamente cordial, saludando las veces que se encontraban de casualidad. Los insultos y las peleas habían quedado en el pasado. Aun asi de alli a pasar a vivir juntos era otra cosa._

_-Tengo reglas Potter, el desayuno es a las seis y media de la mañana, y la cena a las ocho de la noche, puedes andar libremente por el departamento, exceptuando mi habitación y el cuarto de la puerta azul. Llegas borracho una vez y así como vengas te tiro a la calle con todas tus cosas, ah y no quiero que traigas a las locas de tus fanaticas amantes al departamento.- Concluyó, tal vez eso era suficiente, se le ocurrirían más reglas si decidía quedarse._

_-No tengo locas fanaticas amantes Malfoy, creí que era de conocimiento público que termine con Ginny hace una semana- Dijo rodando los ojos, las revistas y diarios no lo dejaban en paz después de todo._

_-No lo se Potter, no corto los artículos que salen sobre ti y los pego en un diario rosa- Dijo haciendo una mueca, Pansy una vez lo hizo con un jugador Holandés de quien estaba "enamorada", Harry rió por el comentario, pero le estremeció pensar que pudiera existir alguien que lo hiciera._

_-Me parece justo, aunque el desayuno es demasiado temprano, pero creo poder con ello, ¿puedo mudarme ya?- Dijo sonriendole ampliamente, Draco sintió un extraño revoloteo en el estómago._

_-¡¿Ya mismo?!-_

_-He traído mis cosas- Sacó de su bolsillo dos diminutas maletas_

_-Esta bien, tu habitación es aquella, aun no esta hecha la cama no planeaba que se quedarán hoy- Dijo señalando la última del pasillo._

_-Esta bien, puedo hacerla si me das las cosas, tomaré un baño, la espalda me esta matando- _

_Harry se adentró en la habitación, mientras Draco se encaminó al armario que había en el pasillo, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, al menos ahora tenía un compañero y pese a todo lo que había pasado en la escuela, esperaba que no fuera un mal compañero. Tomó unas sábanas y unas cuantas mantas y se encamino a la habitación de Potter, aun tenia la puerta abierta, las sábanas y mantas acabaron en el suelo, cuando se encontró con el pelinegro dándole la espalda en boxers, mientras agachado buscaba algo en su maleta, dejando ver todo su trasero a disposición del rubio. Potter tenía buen cuerpo, unas piernas bien torneadas, y su trasero lucía bastante firme, Draco tragó duro, agarró las sábanas y mantas y se las lanzo encima._

_-Si vas a encuerarte hazlo con la maldita puerta cerrada- Le gritó y salió dando un portazo con las mejillas encendidas y un hormigueo molesto en su entrepierna. ¡No era que el maldito de Potter lo excitara! Todo era culpa de la jodida abstinencia debido a su trabajo como pocionista, ¡nada más que eso!_

Los cabellos de la nuca se le crisparon y los músculos de su espalda se tensaron al oír los pasos del pelinegro descender la escalera, estaba acabado ya no habia vuelta atras.

-¿Draco? ¿Que haces aqui?¿Dónde está Ginny?- Harry lo miraba confuso, Draco no lucía bien cuando este se volvió a mirarlo notó que tenía unas profundas ojeras, seguramente de noches sin dormir, ¿había olvidado acaso usar un hechizo para cubrirlas?. Draco lo miraba fijamente, se notaba afligido y bastante nervioso, mordía su labio inferior con insistencia, mientras hacía girar en sus manos la taza de café medio vacía.

-¡Draco!- Volvió Harry a llamar su atención, dando un paso hacia el, pero el rubio retrocedió, parecía consternado, y Harry no podía entender por qué.

-Y-yo...Potter….- Draco tenía las palabras atragantadas en su pecho, no podía decir nada, el nudo en su estómago se había acrecentado. Pero ¿que le iba a decir? "Sabes que Harry, te he raptado de tu propia boda, porque estoy enamorado de ti, y planeo follarte por toda la casa, hasta que te des cuenta que a quien deberías estarle dando el sí en el altar es a mi". No pero eso era demasiado fuerte para decirlo, y tampoco es como si fuera a atreverse a hacerlo, pese a toda la estupidez que había cometido, incluir palabras, ya era un caso aparte.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿dónde está Ginny?¿le paso algo? -

Harry realmente se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Draco desvió la mirada, Ginny, Ginny, siempre Ginny. No había lugar para él en el corazón del hora para darte cuenta de eso Draco, después de haberlo secuestrado en su propia boda, eres un estupido.

-Ella esta bien...- Finalmente dijo, y le volvió a dar la espalda.- ¿Quieres un café?.- Preguntó con la voz cargada de tensión, la que Harry notó, había algo que le estaba ocultando y parecía bastante grave si le estaba costando tanto decirlo, Draco solía ser bastante bueno para dar malas noticias, sabía dominar esas situaciones, pero parece que esta era realmente una muy mala noticia.

-Ni quiero café, solo quiero que me digas que estas haciendo aqui y que….¡oh! ¿hice algo muy malo o estúpido anoche verdad?- Dijo llevándose las manos al rostro, molesto consigo mismo por no poder recordar nada, seguramente había hecho algo muy estupido la noche anterior, tanto al grado que Ginny se enfadó y decidió dejarlo solo en su luna de miel, Ginny últimamente estaba muy temperamental, siempre lo había sido, pero últimamente se notaba más. Miró entre sus dedos a Draco, que lo miraba algo sorprendido, seguramente, pensó Harry, no se esperaba que adivinara lo que había sucedido antes de que el le tuviera que contar la mala noticia. Draco realmente era un buen amigo, estaba allí para apoyarlo, Ron y Hermione no parecían haber venido.

-Creo que si quiero ese café ahora, y uno muy cargado- Harry alzó la vista de sus manos, dejándose caer en el sofá y miró a Draco que aún se mantenía estático, sorprendido por la conclusión equivocada a la que Harry había llegado, bueno, tal vez le seguiría el juego solo hasta que se animara a decirle la verdad.


End file.
